


Broken Down

by mrangiecakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrangiecakes/pseuds/mrangiecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets awfully protective of his baby when she breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for a prompt from fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment.tumblr.com
> 
> The car breaks down on the highway, which of your shipmates fixes it?

“Dean, the Impala is making an odd noise.”

Dean scoffed from the driver’s seat and turned up the radio. Cas was always making side-comments about his driving and Dean rarely listened. Cas shrugged and went back to staring out the window; he’d learnt by now that Dean was stubborn beyond belief.

Not half of a mile down the road later, the Impala started sputtering and was eventually stopped on the side of the road. After a few seconds of silence, Cas piped up. “Dean, I know you don’t find me an expert on cars, but I believe we’ve broken down.”

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Cas sighed and watched Dean walk around to the front of the car before his vision was blocked by the hood being propped up.

Twenty minutes later Dean was still under the hood and Cas started to get impatient. Dean always insisted that they drove everywhere even though Cas could literally plop them, along with the Impala, anywhere in the world. 

Cas sighed and stepped out of the Impala, leaned against his door, crossed his arms, and stared at Dean. “You know, my ‘mojo’ doesn’t just work for healing wounds. If you want me to help, you just have to ask.”

Dean wiped a line of sweat from his brow with his forearm. “For the last time, Cas, you’re not using your angel juice on my car.” They’d had this argument in the past.

Cas continued staring at Dean as he went back to messing with the mechanics of the car. His gray t-shirt was stained with grease and his leather jacket and plaid button-up shirt were balled up on the ground next to the drivers-side tire. His brow was furrowed in and he was half scowling at Cas as if he was the one who broke the car in the first place.

Cas clicked his tongue and stared off into the distance before coughing suspiciously; Dean piped his head up immediately.

“What did you just do?”

“Me? Oh, nothing. Must have had something in my throat.”

Dean glared at Cas and walked over to the drivers-side door and got in the car. She started just fine and purred a perfect hum; there wasn’t even a sign that anything had ever gone wrong.

“Oh, I see you were able to fix the car. Good job, Dean.” Cas said sarcastically while getting in the car himself.

Dean stepped out of the car to put away his toolbox and to throw his greasy shirts in the back seat. When he got back in, Cas was glowing with a smug smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to stay mad, but how could he?


End file.
